numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TSRITW/HAROOFISTAAN ۹: و
It’s not good enough! 'More??' ''ACT LINE: Round Things. Why Does It Have to Be Round Things? 6C2AD558-3EED-4518-8F04-5FBFB5276441.jpeg|Yes, we’re doing this again. 6D65AF48-220D-4DCD-AA5C-DEB89170272A.jpeg|GET OUT OF THERE, گ, ی, ن, and د! 5CA4CA32-59BE-4A8E-8D25-58D8033079C4.jpeg|Meet گیند, wannabe S! 9E19C55E-E377-435A-9E16-E041FAB628F5.jpeg|Good thing there’s another گ- GET OUT OF THERE, گ! BLANK HAROOFISTAANS WILL STEAL YOUR SOUL SOUND! DA05C51D-91F0-4FB7-9CA2-13D9F5F48CF1.jpeg|و, the star of this episode, kicks گ into the blank Haroofistaan! CE141A5E-95E5-4FF1-A2D4-E7FDED09F232.jpeg|Then ل kicks و into the blank as well! C47FDED1-7825-48FD-A539-96CA69F445B2.jpeg|Then ل sold her sound to the blank. Now it’s گول! F498D7AF-B8D3-4494-B5E2-3F9A6C37ED76.jpeg|ہ reminds ے that he’s not the main subject of this episode. E49FD56E-43CF-472F-A171-B9938056448E.jpeg| }} 1191FA86-535E-4718-A79E-EBEF1F1BE6EA.jpeg|YEAH!!! 027CF3D3-A78F-4A35-BE18-6825B30D565E.jpeg|Let’s play bounceblock! 94C775AC-1C0D-408B-8F14-BF3974325D5B.jpeg|Yeah, we should give that to Esquardo. 10FB0C70-E853-43B8-8928-8E4C822BBE8D.jpeg|Tryplo said that we should play bouncetriangle instead! 398BE1C8-CA29-4041-B7EC-72838C91B56C.jpeg|Yeah, we might need an equilateral triangle for that. 818204A0-1903-4653-A03A-1F9E2933DCC4.jpeg|Okay then, let’s play bounceball! C8BB3323-0B91-4356-84BC-E66A78A7B59E.jpeg|Wait, that’s biased. When the green blank threw the square and triangle, he didn’t throw that hard, but when he threw the circle, he threw much harder! THAT’S UNFAIR! 01CD473B-DC57-4D0F-AB83-82B23304B881.jpeg|Now it’s time for the first Searched Words of this episode! ACT FLIPPED L: No, No, No! Zero! Zero Interruptions! A7426A98-1D43-4C27-AB10-AA39DCB6D946.jpeg|Okay, what do we have here? 651EB284-2463-4F84-88EF-88EA2E80C072.jpeg|GAH! ل summoned و! 8444E95D-E922-4841-8A42-CC89E46A2353.jpeg|Even worse news, a blank has just eaten ڈ! 85578CA7-A3AB-4FFA-BEC4-47C6CDF3B468.jpeg|Who cares? You’re all dead. You’re now ڈھول! 7F99DE6B-DAC5-4AF9-A929-EF1082D34DA7.jpeg|Come on, ی and ے! Your time was last episode! 1C674B7E-30D7-496D-9886-9CB3F43206AB.jpeg|Don’t be so paranoid, ھ. ACD1FC8B-E541-4EC3-AF06-9F4AA8CDFCE5.jpeg|You thought Haroofistaans were murderous in ''Pesh Push? Well, blank Haroofistaans are even worse! CDD12CD1-012D-4308-9128-F47F1C3D4853.jpeg|Now you’re دِھیمے! AF6EE920-AB5A-4EA6-891B-496C4C02DAB6.jpeg|Now what? 7A596E80-01AE-48F3-AB9B-7FB86C09491C.jpeg|Umm... I wouldn’t do that, ب, ج, and ا... 622EBA57-CEA8-4A82-A25B-425D314B73FF.jpeg|...because و will kick you all and merge you! D35A2896-362E-432C-9B00-415E96EE8C1F.jpeg|Now you’re بجاو! 07428917-16C2-4017-9EBB-B274F7F21E6F.jpeg|NEW LOCATION! 54096795-62D6-4F27-9765-74B28BAEA36E.jpeg|And now there’s that ا who sold his sound to make بجاو! 2B0FA95B-1DAB-4C0E-801D-A0BF274CBC0B.jpeg|Ugh. He is so annoying. BF7D1FD1-AA98-4AE5-ABDB-9DE8FD0BAA63.jpeg|Now the darkish red Haroofistaan used his مzuhbamuh powers! C52660A3-9B44-498D-8CA6-3A52C7184821.jpeg|“Please stop it, you son of a female dog!” 4DB9FCF2-6129-4A8B-A689-9D2BACF267CC.jpeg|Okay. ''ACT FLIPPED L WITH A BUMPY TOP: Welcome to HaroofisTown'' 8DBBFEF7-E4D0-4FC0-A810-D9B5D255D6C5.jpeg|و used Zoomy-Kick on ک! It was so effective ک had to flip! 726DF4B9-E57E-4066-B159-AE4EC51595B6.jpeg|Blank Haroofistaan used Deal With a Blank! It was RIDICULOUSLY EFFECTIVE! C3D8B1CB-DF6E-4712-8992-F8FF5EFCB67D.jpeg| }} C6475341-D53B-481C-B486-C71093E72475.jpeg|Now the viewer’s throwing Haroofistaans! 8B6C5B13-DB06-4946-95BB-031A3BCA2185.jpeg|THAT BLANK HAS CONSUMED سَ! SAVE YOURSELVES! E5909978-66BA-411A-BA2D-F28E41B3FD72.jpeg|And now you’re all سَیر! 927F2539-CFC1-40BE-837D-ED1531CB2A58.jpeg|Now they’re playing LeapFrog. FB4580CA-331F-4E7C-B180-EA0096C5494B.jpeg|Or should I say JumpToad? 32B93D5A-4D6E-415B-B791-B42D02F7DE70.jpeg|THAT BLANK IS A TRAP! EE3F1263-215F-4909-B25E-7BDFB6AF5F0C.jpeg|Yeah, you’re now چلو. B0451D18-D95A-4FFE-8056-60092DC1C0E2.jpeg|Shameless self-promotion on a TV. A60747BD-B5FD-4B1D-A0AB-9A197C13AFD7.jpeg|Now it’s time for a moral: DBCAFCC9-2771-495F-9114-8FC561C0BCC4.jpeg|Always leave electrical appliances on when you’re going outside! (Just kidding. Please don’t.) F923A266-71BA-4A4E-8880-6152BD94C169.jpeg|“How did we even get out here?” “Umm... teleporter?” BCAB6647-042B-4840-A045-8054F44DAA89.jpeg|Okay, let’s do this! ''ACT WHAT LOOKS LIKE A BACKWARDS 3: مzuhbamuh and the Suspiciously Evil Dog'' 2B0E66E6-6962-463E-8766-49B31B98CBC8.jpeg|Okay. What can go wr- 078F3373-EF4D-4F1B-A148-EEDF126BE8FE.jpeg|Of course. Black Hole Blank. DEA2361C-4128-482D-BB5B-8FC003A5DFB4.jpeg|“I am پالُو!” 01717CE1-F0A2-4754-B0A7-58282ADC58BE.jpeg|Okay, just four Haroofistaans. 390971ED-5FF5-41CB-A95E-CDC157CD66F9.jpeg|“Oh no!” 4FDC69E7-0102-4BD2-8DEA-6F24BB48F44A.jpeg|“We are slowly falling into a quicksand-portal to another dimension!” 7CC0C56E-C524-4E57-A77E-4E84CBE7EA55.jpeg|“I GOTTA SAVE ا AND ل!” 0EBF01B7-58CF-41C8-B672-4F29BFD492F0.jpeg|“و! THAT’S A HORRIBLE IDEA!” 3BD4A881-6FE7-4C15-84C5-6A1C14180AE6.jpeg|“HAHAHAHAHA! FOOLS! YOU HAVE BECOME ME... 627F01E2-9578-4EA6-8DBE-39C598368DA4.jpeg|...بولا!!!!” C58B39B5-8033-44FC-8108-53F0884B3BF0.jpeg|I wonder what a ُ does to a و... 7DD47235-B5CD-486D-A1EE-F2CEE2436AF6.jpeg|SONG TIME! 9CC50EB4-EB38-41E8-86B5-18E079BEB875.jpeg| }} 913648AD-98D4-477E-BA4E-3D6283BC89DA.jpeg|Oh, hey there مzuhbamuh-whose-sound-has-been-sold-to-a-blank! 37444EE0-2C95-4CEC-95EB-45E03833C159.jpeg|That dog looks suspiciously evil. 75F5AF4B-E749-4DD7-92EA-BEEF1010754C.jpeg|This scene proves that even without his/her Letterling, مzuhbamuh is still مzuhbamuh. F7730B86-CE9C-4107-A8F5-D23A0AB10421.jpeg|Let’s just get this done. ''ACT UPSIDE-DOWN HEART: Return of the Mangoes'' 74B80086-55AD-4ED5-A2E6-87536BCD56B9.jpeg|Okay, let’s do this again. FD94B6F2-B434-4795-8A98-A6B8FBE21619.jpeg|Blank Haroofistaan used ASSEMBLE OR YOU WILL TREMBLE! IT’S SO EFFECTIVE... 0BE24E3A-5864-4BED-9315-43A61FE2B116.jpeg|...HE’S NOW ایک! BCFB7A94-062C-4457-86AC-62CDF6606398.jpeg|Dodging expert! 35946B08-1F88-4C52-BB71-CCC3C8F57EE5.jpeg|But you can’t dodge the blanks. F306C806-468A-4971-93ED-EB458D72BB99.jpeg|And now it’s کِلو! B2EA07AB-8FC6-4ECF-BA46-8AB07A7A0688.jpeg|Oh great, it’s you two again. 22E302DD-5B0D-48EF-81A0-6F5BE2D4FF54.jpeg| }} C4A123D4-82FD-4B28-B1D6-857F1FDA9453.jpeg|“Hi! I am آم! It’s been three episodes since I’ve made my first appearance, but I’m back!” 6C5A0AE0-D8EA-445B-9769-8EC1E9834159.jpeg|When will Haroofistaans stop throwing each other? 5304AE22-E2B8-4A41-B75F-0597E4DA4952.jpeg|“Hi, I used to be a آ, but my Letterling’s gone since I sold it to a blank.” 699CE86F-08D3-41F4-910E-C30A3FE32CCD.jpeg|“Which is why I’m going to have ALL OF YOURS!” CE4ACDBF-EA11-42D3-8811-1B381ECDC907.jpeg|“Thanks for the sacrifice! I’m now تولو!” 2E5EBA44-CCD3-41A4-A59D-3E74CE2CB58A.jpeg|Welcome to Blank’s Fruit Stand! 0DAB4642-6606-4ACF-8883-16AE842A6382.jpeg|“I’m ن (except I lost my Letterling like many other Haroofistaans)...” 471339B5-67BA-4598-8E74-4D7B824C09DF.jpeg|“...and I’d like to buy a mango for آدم.” 626F9AE0-2D78-48C9-9792-9A2B99EE4CE2.jpeg|“I SAID ONE MANGO! NOT TWO! STUPID!” C86BA10E-4B20-4199-BE13-FD32A2952470.jpeg|“Now I can give them to my mango-obsessed friends!” 37E0913C-33A0-48FC-866E-D283DA4E7036.jpeg|Yeah, we’re back to mangoes. ''ACT SEVEN: Blank's Basics in Banging Boards'' 075FE2C0-F066-412C-972B-39C77DCCD984.jpeg|Remember: Haroofistaans are like Alphablocks. They can multiply. 94C8D92A-78D6-4B65-85E3-BF80BEB4CCF2.jpeg|“OH NO د IS GETTING SUCKED INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION!!!!” 1DDD53FA-AC90-42C7-99BA-CC00F8863BAD.jpeg|“OH NO س IS TOO! WE’RE DOOMED!!!!” 5160A0B9-C737-4AD6-8599-85659B750C2A.jpeg|“AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!” D233BAE1-8CD6-4AD1-A34E-04F6A48A3108.jpeg|“HAHAHAHAHA!! I HAVE RISEN FROM THE DEPTHS OF HECK ANOTHER DIMENSION TO CONSUME POOR HAROOFI-SOULS TO BECOME... AE3CBB57-D7AB-4B15-B87B-11E7A14D8FB4.jpeg|...اُستاد!” 8189FE28-347C-4542-8AEA-88E7EED16E83.jpeg|“Hey ک.” “Oh, hey ی! How has your day been progres-” B1FA917B-EA0F-4CEC-8328-428F3DD97339.jpeg|“-AGH!” 978721F8-225B-4EBD-B070-FAFF898368DE.jpeg| }} A9F78976-C66B-4390-9224-B4CDD726ED17.jpeg|You remember this word from Alpharipoff Crossing? 8E0EB5C6-ECA3-4F52-9342-0E19FE4FC9F9.jpeg|It’s also one of the ten words featured in You Don’t Know Haroofistaan! E44F2DC9-C48C-4E52-8A76-BE5FC4798E80.jpeg|“HAHA! I AM A HAROOFISTAAN MAGNET! YOU CAN’T GET AWAY FROM ME!” FC3B351E-AED6-44D8-BF02-1BE7714045A5.jpeg|Now you’ve got بات! 38F41F44-71D8-4CCA-850D-66251B4C4008.jpeg|AGH! سُ! BEHIND YOU! ABEEC17C-B990-4F9B-9AAD-74268DC37C42.jpeg|Ahh, whatever. DDE05FB0-DBDE-41A0-981E-47633AF0A0C3.jpeg|Haroofistaans are suicidal anyway. 861E7AEB-6793-40B4-92AB-17982C5E7C79.jpeg|Now you’re سُنو! 67FD1DB2-15D3-43C1-816C-D4F191033F15.jpeg|“Welcome to my class, students. Today’s lesson is learning how to get your Letterling back because apparently you like selling them to random blanks.” 834143C3-1AF3-4092-ACF1-727182B4BD1D.jpeg|“Another thing we’ll learn is...” 45F6988B-BCBD-4AE2-95DC-072011B5E682.jpeg|“...SLAMMING THE BLACKBOARD!” F861C5C9-D4B5-456A-BB04-99DAA552BB8D.jpeg|“HEY! THIS IS SERIOUS! WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!” 251089B2-66F1-47F5-854D-2DE9A60572F5.jpeg|“Okay, that’s better.” 73835B8E-E7FE-453A-A012-B65DCF895C06.jpeg|Let’s get this thing over with. 'اند ئت؀س دہنع!' Category:Blog posts Category:Haroofistaan